Double Rainboom Part 2
by My Little Powerpuff Pony
Summary: If any of you have seen the fan made episode of My Little Pony, DoubleRainboom, this is kinda like a sequel to that. (I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR MY LITTLE PONY. ALL RIGHTS GO RESPECTFULLY TOO THEIR OWNERS.) I also DO NOT own the episode Double Rainboom.
1. High Pitched Screams

As Rainbow Dash exited Twilight's tree house, she could hear faint high pitched screams coming from the Ever Free Forest. So of course (being the bravest pony in all of equestria), Rainbow Dash went to go check it out. Just as she was about to leave...

''Where are you going?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, uhh, I was going to uhh...''

then she straitened herself up

"Go into the Ever Free Forest. You know like, the lamest place in equestria. I thought I heard something strange..."

"ALONE?!" Twlight shouted. "Not without us!"

All of their friends appeared by her side.

"Thanks guys" Rainbow said with a tear her eye.

"Let's move out!" said Applejack.

Just then, there was a gigantic wind that blew away all the signs and dust in Ponyville.

"Not in this weather!" coughed Rarity. "My mane will become a bird's nest!"

"Oh, that's very thoughtful of you, but my birds have plenty of nests." said Fluttershy in a very sweet tone.

"Come on, we have to find out where the source of that wind came from before it blows away all of Ponyville!" said Twilight as she raced into the Ever Free Forest.


	2. A New Kind Of Magic

Twilight was determined to get to the source of the blast, in her mind, the fate of Equestria rested upon it. She was so sure of this theory that she took off into the forest without a moment of hesitation, away from the safety of the group and into the rugged wilderness. After several minutes of running as fast as her legs could carry her, Twilight paused to catch her breath and found that she was now lost in the darkest corner of the Ever-Free forest. Being an intellectual, Twilight closed her eyes and began planning a way out of the dark that now surrounded her. _Alright, _she thought to herself, _how to get out. Maybe I can find some clues to tell me exactly how far I've come. _She opened her eyes and began taking in information. Directly in front of her, the path stopped and gave way to an area heavily shaded by Timberwood trees that twisted the sun over several thorny bushes that lay not five steps from her. Upon closer inspection, she saw that trails of bright green light were holding these bushes together. _Okay, definitely time to go now. _She immediately realized the danger of her situation. She turned slowly to go back and found herself staring into the glowing yellow eyes of a growling beast. It stood on four legs that were made of a very light colored wood. The rest of the body was the same material, save a few leaves that stuck out here and there where the wood twisted around the green energy that held it together. Its growl sounded like the snapping of fire wood, and Twilight could here movement accompanied by more of the same noise behind her. Several things happened in the blink of an eye. The timber wolf snapped at her with a mouthful of rotten woodchips. Driven by fear, Twilight had no problem dodging the attack . She ran right past the newly awakened wolves. Looks of anger and hunger flashed by her as she sped off. A timber wolf rammed into her with its shoulder in an attempt to knock her off balance. Twilight fell to the ground, feeling like she had no other options but to sit and wait for the group to close in on her and take a mighty chomp. But no, destiny had other plans for Twilight. Out of nowhere, three streaks of light flew over Twilight and hit the Timberwolves. One pink stream of light hit the leader of the pack, making fall into a pile of broken twigs. One blue stream simply bull-rushed one. And the green one twisted into a tornado, sucked up the remaining timberwolves, and crushed them to bits. As Twilight watched in awe, she thought to herself _What kind of magic is this? I've never witnessed anything like this in all my teachings!_ Then the three streams stopped moving to reveal three figures.

STAY TUNED! MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!


	3. Running

**So, I have nothing to talk about excet for...sorry about the short chapters. ENJOY!**

"Please, stay away from me!" Twilight cried. She could barley contain her urges to turn around

and use her magic on these odd looking pegasi.

All that could be heard from the girls was them panting like crazy. They wished they could just talk to Twilight. But by startling her and quickly rushing twords her, they had done enough.

Not after long, Twilight became bored and tired with her sprinting. So, she turned and began powering her magic to defend herself.

"Where do you reckon she went off to?" Applejack asked with cocern.

"I'm sure she's just brushing her mane. That's what I do around this time of day." Rarity exclaimed with flair.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore! Since I'm the _only_ pony who cares if Twilight lives or _dies_, I'm gonna go find out where she went off to!" Rainbow practically screamed.

And with that, she left her friends just as Twilight had.

Applejack sighed. "Maybe she's right. What if Twilight runs into some Timberwolves?"

Just then, they heard a shriek.

"RAINBOW DASH!" They all shouted.

"Don't worry! Were on our way!" Pinkie laughed while blowing bubbles out of nowhere.

"What if that's what she has to worry about.." Rarity mummbled.

**DUNN, DUNN, DUUUUUUUNN!**


End file.
